


Missing Puzzle Piece

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut Prompt, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: A/N: I received an anon request to use a smut line #68: "You know, there wasn't a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in." This wasn't on my initial list of one-shots to write this month, but I will always try to push any requests ahead of any writing for just myself. Thank you again for the prompt. Hope it is written to your liking.Relationship: Boyfriend/Girlfriend.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115519
Kudos: 28





	Missing Puzzle Piece

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Today was just like any normal day. I woke up, got dressed, did some generic house-cleaning around my dingy apartment, trying to spruce it up a bit. You know, a typical day for a twenty-five year old. Normally, I'd be lounging around on my couch, channel surfing, but I had an inkling I would be welcoming a surprise visitor. 

knock, knock

And whoever said girls weren't psychic? I leaped up off my couch to answer my door. Stood there on the other side was my boyfriend of seven months, Dr. Spencer Reid. 

He was wearing his traditional button down shirt, this one was a blue and white tiny checkered one, a dark navy tie, with a similar colored cardigan over top to complete the look, paired with slacks and converse. "Blue and Purple," I said as I welcomed him inside my humble abode. 

He turned around over his shoulder and shot back, "Good guess, purple and yellow!" It was a fun little game I made up since the day I discovered Spencer always wears mismatching socks. When I asked him once if he's ever dared worn matching socks, even once, he grimaced. Apparently, he had, and it ended with an impromptu trip to the Emergency Room. Never again, he says. I couldn't really blame him there. 

Once I'd shut my door all the way and turned around, all Spencer was doing was standing in the entry way like a goofball, just staring at me. "Have I ever told you my favorite days to see you are ones where you choose not to do your makeup?" I blushed profusely at this confession. On an average day, if I did do my makeup, it usually was always just my eyes. Liquid eyeliner, crayon eyeliner, and mascara. That was it. Anything else just seemed to irritate my skin. He came up to enclose me in a traditional Spencer-Bear hug, my favorite kind of hug, one where we both lock our forearms and hands around each other without letting go. 

"Hey, since you're here, how about you help me make some lunch?" I watch him dart his eyes around my kitchen, as if looking for something specific to eat. Once his eyes were done searching, he frowned, letting me know he came up empty. "Spence, what are you looking for?" 

"Something I can't fit on my plate." I snorted at this. I learned early on in or relationship that while Spencer wasn't the brightest when it came to social cues, he could deadpan dirty talk like no one's business. It never ceased to floor me everytime he succeeded. I grabbed a dishtowel off the counter and smacked him in the side with it, playfully. "Sorry, honey, dessert is off the menu for now." He frowned so adorably at my statement. 

Letting out a big sigh, he walked over towards me, clearly expecting further instructions. "Alright, what do you need help with?" Together, we made hot dogs wrapped in croissants, paired with macaroni and cheese with baked beans. We sat at the table, simultaneously eating and talking about our past couple of weeks. His job took him away a lot of the time, so I quickly learned to make the best of the times we could get together. Like today. 

"Hey, Spence, want to hear a joke?" I had been practicing an old one he'd told me on our second date. I enjoyed watching the look of gleam in his eyes when he noticed I actually would pay attention to him whenever he would talk. It never ceased to amaze him, and that was what I was here for. He nodded as he stuffed another hot dog in his mouth. "Okay, how many existentialists does it take to screw a lightbulb?" We both knew he could answer it. Thankfully, he knew to keep his answer in his head. Spencer simply looked at me with innocent eyes and shrugged. "Two. One to remove the light bulb and one to gaze into its ever glowing beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness." 

My poor boyfriend about choked on his lunch. He made a fist with his hand and pounded his chest with it, hard, until he could breath. One he managed that, laughter ensued from his lungs, causing him to double over in front of me. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Did I say something wrong?" After replaying the joke back to myself, I realized I'd gotten the punch line wrong. I got the gist of the joke, but the wording was terribly off. "Oops."

"Don't worry about it, baby, it's the thought that counts." Spencer always seemed to know just how to make me feel adored. Meeting him was like rediscovering my teen years, but in a better light. 

Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Spencer and I met over five years ago, at a small bookstore, of all places. I was in a dark place back then. It was around Spring time, and less than half a year before that, I had lost my only brother to cancer. And it was during Christmastime. That was my least favorite New Years. I had no hopes for the new year. That is, until I decided to go track down a book to read that talked about losing someone unexpectedly. I was sifting through the fiction section until I found it. 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher. Once I had it in my basket, I poked my nose in the poetry section. That's where I first laid eyes on him. He'd been browsing the works of Edgar Allen Poe when I guess my presence startled him. Or, at least, that's what he told me. It took bumping into each other a few more times before we exchanged numbers and began hanging out. 

Without thinking much about it one night, after maybe a little too much drinking, we kissed. Both of us being awkward about it, we each chose to act like it didn't happen. Problem was, neither one of us could forget it. It wasn't until I turned down a guy's advances at a bar one night, that we kissed again. This time, neither one of us had really had any drinks, both being pretty much of sober sound and mind. After that, Spencer asked me out. I jokingly said 'no,' quickly learning that some jokes were better left inside my mouth than to get past my tongue. I quickly reassured him that I wasn't being serious, and that I very much wanted to go on a date with him. I promised him that day I would never joke about our relationship, not like that, ever again. 

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

The first time we made love, it was on a rainy afternoon. Somehow, I'd managed to convince him to have a picnic with me in the park. Spencer only agreed to it, because I told him I wouldn't mind if he played a few rounds of chess with a couple of kids who regularly frequent the park as well. I enjoyed sipping my wine from the comfort of my blanket as Spencer continuously beat each and every opponent who dared challenge him. Just as the dark clouds started rolling in and Spencer was about to say 'I told you so,' we caught ourselves caught in a downpour. As for our picnic, well, only the wine survived. Go figure. 

The minute we managed to make it to my apartment, we were both soaked. I flipped on the heat and began stripping. Without really giving it a second thought, I was down to my bra and panties while holding the rest of my clothes, making my way down to the washer. As I stood back up to see what was taking Spencer so long, I felt a hand grab my hip. Even though our bodies were freezing from the rain, I swore our body heat multiplied. His lips went straight for my pulse point, rocking his hips into mine. We slowly rid ourselves of our undergarments, making a bee line straight to the bedroom in no time. I remember how his hands took their time traveling over my body, detailing every nerve, mole, and stretch mark they found. I left clear nail marks along his back, not having a care in the world if I were to have drawn blood. 

We melded together so perfectly, god, it felt like a dream. We might as well have two love-struck teenagers who acted like we couldn't get enough of each other even if we were breathing the same air. I never wanted to come down from this high. I recall simply laying there in Spencer's arms, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain, as it fell in the windowsill. That was definitely a moment I would have frozen time for. I remember thinking how jealous I was on my boyfriend's eidetic memory in that moment. Makes me wonder just how many of our little moments he has stashed away for a rainy day, to be able to replay them in his mind like old movies on VHS tape. 

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Right now, though, right now, Spencer and I were cuddling on the couch. I had been laying with my head in his lap, one of his hands massaging my scalp, while the other held a book out in front of him. I started humming a tune out loud, waiting patiently for my food to be ready. The second the pop tarts jumped out of the toaster, I was in the kitchen with a plate, ready to catch them. Within another minute, I heard Spencer's book make a thud on the coffee table. Soon after, he was mimicking our first time, with his hands and mouth, pecking my skin in the most desirable places. "You know, there wasn't a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in." My god, if my arms weren't already hovering over the counter, I would have fallen to the floor like jello. I didn't have to worry too much longer, though, as Spencer hoisted me up so that I was perched on island, knocking over some canned goods and dishware in the process. 

At the same time that his hands found the bottom of my top, my lips found his jawline. As his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, I hummed a pleasurable moan directly into his ear. I watched the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, just before he pushed me away, keeping a hand on each shoulder. His eyes turned black before me. This was a new side of him that hadn't come out before. And it was bringing out a new side of me I bet he was all too eager to know. 

I raised my arms up to allow him to rid me of my top, as he moved a hand down to my back and unclasped my bra. His mouth was devouring my torso in no time, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses at every pinpoint imaginable before landing on my boobs. Alternating between his lips and fingers, I was finding it increasingly difficult to stay upright, but somehow I managed. Once he was done assaulting my breasts, he inched his way down painstakingly slow following my curves down to sex. 

The moment his mouth touched my slit, the damn broke. "Oh god, fuck! Spencer!" I was no longer aware of anything outside of the bouts of pleasure that Spencer kept shooting up through me. God, that mouth of his was a weapon, alright. How the hell was he licensed to use such a thing on my body of all places? It was a fucking crime. I felt my orgasm building up in me at a rapid rate, no doubt entirely by his tongue. I soon found both my hands tangled in his mop of gorgeous locks, tugging solely as a reaction to his ministrations. "Oh god, ohgod, Spence!" Like a pipe bursting, I felt those waves of ecstasy throughout every inch of my body. 

I was still making my way down, not noticing that Spencer had already cleaned up every last drop of me from his lips, and discarded his pants, shirt, and tie into a pile on my kitchen floor. Once my eyes had readjusted and I was no longer cross-eyed, I saw my opportunity literal staring me in the face. I reached out and grabbed him by his member over his boxers. "Bedroom?" I asked, coyly, while shifting my weight off the counter and onto the floor, my feet feeling the cool of the hardwood. I flash Spencer my most mischievous grin, leading him down the hall, my hand still holding onto him behind me. 

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel  
And built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete


End file.
